This is the End, my only friend
by EndlessWire
Summary: My first serious ff. Quigley and Violet are kidnapped after Quigley arrives at the Baudlaires' house. Rating may increase with time. Not a very easy ride, so hold on. RR and enjoy!


**Hey, there…**

**Here's my take on what happened after "The End". It's probably not going to be a very easy ride, so hold on. Incidentally, I don't own anything in this FF, if I did, I'd probably buy a Ferrari. (I don't own them, either, or the Doors song where the title comes from, or the Who album of my pen-name)**

Violet sat with her arm around Quigley on the grass in their garden. She thought back to the time when Quigley had met up with her about a month ago, after he had looked through census reports and such like to find where his friends were living. He'd escaped from the torturous crew of the Great Unknown, but his siblings hadn't been so lucky. Isadora and Duncan had perished at the merciless hands of their tormentors, including a man with a beard but no hair and a woman with hair but no beard. They'd killed Quigley's siblings, but spared him as they tried to take his fortune. However, he and Fiona had escaped, and washed up on the island the Baudelaires had just finished a year upon. They arrived just in time to see their boat sail over the horizon, but of course, had no idea that it was them. Both children were infatuated with one of the Baudelaire siblings, and had got together with them after divining where they were.

Violet stroked Quigley's medium length, slightly messy hair and said to him sweetly, "Oh, Quigley. You'll never know how much I missed you. I'm so happy you came back to see me."

"Oh, I do, Vi. I missed you just as much. I already told you that you were all that kept me going when I was there," replied Quigley. He never felt that one of them dominated over the other, and always thought that if Violet was happy, he'd be happy too. They were both sixteen (but Violet was almost seventeen), and were going out with each other. Sometimes Quigley would take Violet out to a Chinese buffet, or Violet would take Quigley out to a nice, quiet restaurant. Wherever they went though, they would argue over who paid for it. They both loved each other so much that they both wanted to pay for each other. They should have known that things were going far too well. Indeed, Violet had had that suspicion ever since Quigley had arrived. And very soon, things were about to get worse. Much worse. So bad, in fact, that it would change the lives of these two innocent friends for ever.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Violet and Quigley got up and moved to the back door and through the house, holding hands. The phone went as they reached the door, so Quigley made his way to the phone. Just Klaus asking if Quigley could drive up and get him, Fiona, Sunny and Beatrice from the shops. Quigley said no problem, got his keys off the fish tank and walked through to the front door, where the sight of his girlfriend on the floor with someone pointing a gun at her and resting his foot on her back struck him. "NO! GET OFF HER! _GET OFF HER!" _he screamed as he launched himself at Violet's assailant. He struggled with him for a minuite before a man with a beard but no hair cast him to the ground beside Violet. He spoke to the man with the gun, and they grabbed Violet, and started to drag her out of the door. She was quivering with terror. Quigley got to his feet and grabbed the man with a beard but no hair by the arm and asked in a trembly voice, "What are you doing with Violet?"

"I thought that would be obvious, triplet. We're taking her" came the reply.

"What? To where?"

"Why should I tell you? We don't need you. You're fortune isn't nearly as much as her's, and you've already caused us enough trouble."

"I'm sorry, but if youre takng Violet, then you're taking me as well" Quigley said, bravely. It came out before he could even think abut it, but he meant it. Violet gasped and looked up.

"Quigley, you, you can't. Not for me, Quigley, d, don't. Wh, wh, why?" Violet protested, her voice barely concealing her terror.

"I love you Violet. I've got nothing else to live for. All I've got is you, Violet. You're the closest thing I've got to a family, and the only person who ever really cared about me. I want to protect you, darling. I, I can't let you face that on your own" Quigley replied. The man with the gun was talking to the man with a beard but no hair, and seemed to have temporalily forgotten the orphans, so Quigley quickly and quietly fell down on his knees, and the two crying children gave each other a sweet kiss on the lips. Quigley gave Violet a small, friendly smile before the man with a beard but no har grabbed him by the arm, growled into his ear, "Well, I suppose theres nothing wrong with two fortunes and a little heartbreak to go with 'em," and handcuffed Quigley and Violet together. He bundled them into the boot of his car, stepped inside and drove off.

**Well, that's it so far. Tell me what you think about it! It's not going to get any nicer in a hurry, I'm afraid, but there'll be a few wee sweet bits in it. I'll put the next chapter up soon.**

**See you,**

**EndlessWire**


End file.
